gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
PMK-3
|period = ~2000-Current |issued = }} The PMK-3 is the current-issue gas mask of the Russian Federation Armed Forces (as of 2013). The mask is designed to protect against CBRN threats and is an improvement over the PMK-2 and PMK-1 gas masks. During the 1990s work began on a project to replace the PMK-2 gas mask which was the current-issue gas mask of the Russian army. Due to the PMK-1 having the capability to mount filters only on one side, the PMK-2 and the PMK-3 were designed to mount filters on either side to accommodate left-handed shooters. The Russians, designed their new masks to have detachable ports which will be installed by the user based on preference. Unlike most masks which use two readily-installed filter ports on both sides, the PMK-2 and PMK-3 were required to be backwards compatible with older Russian filters and have the capability to mount 40mm GOST filters. In addition to this requirement, the arrival of the new generation PMK-2 and 3 filters (needs citation), which provided improved protection in a smaller package, caused a design turn as the new generation Russian filters used a proprietary connector. This meant that the PMK-3 gas mask had to be able to use two kinds of filter interface connectors on either side. The solution was to have a detachable adapter connector for 40mm GOST filters and an open port to accept the new generation Russian filters. The advantage of this was that the PMK-3 would be able to use two different kinds of filters however, because of design limitations, mounting the filter ports on the mask requires a lot of effort (it uses friction to form a seal and no glues or adhesives) and filter changes are difficult and most require the user to remove the mask if using the proprietary new-generation Russian PMK-3 filters. To use the PMK-3, the user must first select the preferred filter type. If the PMK-3 filters are to be used, then the user will simply mount the PMK-3 filter on the preferred side of the mask. If the user wants to use a 40mm GOST filter or an older PMK-1 filter, then he/she must take the provided plastic 40mm adapter (part of the kit) and mount it on the selected port. Once this is mounted, the user can now screw-on GP-7 or GP-5 gas mask filters on the adapter. A blanking plug is also provided which the user must mount on the unused filter port. After this, the user can now don the mask and it will provide the protection offered by the filter used. The PMK-3 is a big improvement on the PMK-2 as it features larger eye pieces and a screw-mounted canteen adapter which allows the user to use a drinking canteen through the provided PMK-3 drinking tube without pushing the drinking tube against the canteen to allow water to flow through the shuttle valve. Since backwards compatibility was one of the chief considerations during the design phase, the PMK-3's drinking tube accessory can interface with older Russian drinking canteen sporting the shuttle valve cap. The mask also has the usual ballistic outserts (not interchangeable with the PMK-1 and 2). The mask appears to be made of butyl rubber (needs citation). Like the PMK-1, the PMK-3 comes with a new filter sock that is used to cover the filter during use in heavy snow. The purpose of the sock is long believed to be for added camouflage and snow cover but some collectors have claimed that the sock itself acts as the particulate filter of the canister as some gas mask training manuals found in post-soviet bloc countries suggest and that this is the true purpose of the sock (needs citation). This is very difficult to confirm as there is little official or manufacturer information available to the public regarding the exact purpose of the filter sock and the PMK-3 masks don't come with user's manuals either. The new filter sock also includes a plastic spacer which creates internal clearance and increases filter efficiency unlike the old filter sock which slightly obstructs air passage. One peculiar thing on the PMK-3 and its filter is that the inhale valves are on the filter and the adapter--- not the mask itself. So replacing the standard PMK-3 filter will provide a new intake valve with rubber disk. Like the PMK-1 late generation (or GP-7VM) and PMK-2, the PMK-3 comes with metal parts unpainted or un-oxidized. This makes the mask's metal parts appear in light-gold color for the eyepiece frames, voice diaphragm and interior metal parts. It is unclear what the lightweight and chemically-resistant alloy comprising the metal parts is. The PMK-3, because of it being a current-generation mask, is rare outside of Russia. Also, it is speculated that because the mask is made post-USSR breakup, there are less units made as Russia no longer has to accommodate USSR-bloc countries in mask production runs. References Gallery Collection pmk 3.JPG| Early production PMK-1. Pmk 3.jpg|A PMK-3 PMK-3 Gas Mask Prototype.jpg|The Prototype for the PMK-3 Gas Mask Russian PMK-3.jpg|The PMK-3 with its various accessories - Carrier, Outserts, Filter Inlets, Filter, Snow/Dirt Cover, Snow/Dirt Cover Spacer Ring, Drinking Tube, & Carrier Name Tag. Russian PMK-3 Gas Mask.jpg|The PMK-3 is in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Shown here worn with the special hood and other chemical gear. PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit contains a load of accessories. One of the most plentiful for any Gas Mask. PMK-3 in bag.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask comes in a Russian Army 'Flora' camo gas mask bag with rubber dots covering it. PMK-3 inside bag.jpg|The bag has some velcro and a button snap for closing. Inside is the unused mask still in its original plastic bag. PMK-3 Bag Markings.jpg|Original PMK-3 bags have different kinds of stamped Russian markings. This is one such type. PMK-3 Size 2.jpg|A PMK-3 Gas Mask size medium without any filters or adapters installed on the ports. PMK-3 Markings.jpg|A "2" embossed on either side of the mask indicates this is a medium. PMK-3 Size Marking.jpg|The size markingappears on both sides of the PMK-3 which is unusual but ensures clear indication of the sizes. PMK-3 Interior.jpg|Picture of the PMK-3 interior. Another interesting feature is the change from anti-fog inserts to what appears to be a shallow inner mask. PMKs traditionally don't use inner masks and use anti-fog inserts to prevent fogging. The plastic grid seen here is the PMK-3 faceform still in the mask. PMK-3 filter port accesories.jpg|The PMK-3 comes with a blanking plug, 40mm adapter port, drinking tube and rubber plug. PMK-3 and M95.jpg|The PMK-3 and M95 for comparison. Both size medium. PMK-3 Filter and 40mm adapter.jpg|Both the 40mm adapter port and the PMK-3 filter attach to the gas mask using a unique interface which is clearly shown here. The rubber valve disks strangely, are not a part of the gas mask. Head Harness Markings.jpg|The PMK-3 uses a rubber head harness with some markings on the rear. Adapter with threads shown.jpg|The 40mm adapter with the NATO 40mm particulate filter unmounted. 40mm adapter top side.jpg|Another photo of the adapter prior to filter mounting. PMK-3 40mm adapter with Scott 40mm Filter.jpg| It should be noted that the GOST 40mm filter adapter DOES NOT accept NATO 40mm filters. Shown here is what happens if tried. The NATO filter will not screw in deep enough to form a seal. GOST 40mm filters WILL FIT in NATO 40mm ports however, making it more universal. Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Current Category:Russia